The clinical examination imaging technology may include a plurality of techniques. One of these techniques is: a substance (generally essential substances of biological metabolism, e.g., glucose, protein and the like), which is marked with short-lived radioactive nuclides (e.g., 18F, 11C or the like), is injected into a subject, e.g., a patient. And then the subject may lie on a scanning bed to receive a scan in a detecting device. When scanning, the radioactive nuclides in the subject may release a positron e+ during a decay process. When the positron e+ meets a negatron e− in the subject, a positron annihilation event may occur. The positron annihilation event may generate two back-to-back γ-photons. The detecting device may receive the two γ-photons and perform an analysis based on receiving information (e.g., receiving time, receiving positions, or the like) of the two γ-photons. In an example, if the detecting device receives one or more γ-photons in a given time difference, it means that a coincidence event is detected. An internal image of the subject may be reconstructed based on information of the coincidence event. The image may reflect the metabolism activity of the subject, thereby achieving the purpose of diagnosing the subject.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.